


Implausible Vulcan Sex Positions

by Jana



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bond Is Sneaky, Bond Is a Nuisance, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Pre-Slash, Q Is Not Impressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jana/pseuds/Jana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the head of the Q Branch needs a little free time and something relaxing to do; his agents seem to think it's in their job description to drive him insane. Then one makes it a hobby as well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Implausible Vulcan Sex Positions

When the zines had just moved to the internet and Q wasn’t Q yet, he had written Star Trek fanfiction. He didn’t have the time anymore, but read to decompress; certain unnamed agents made it necessary.

One ordinary Monday his personal computer showed there had been five failed login attempts.

Mrs_Q_Bond1: PASSWORD INVALID

“What are you, fifteen?” he asked the absent nuisance.

youknowmyage: PASSWORD INVALID

Q’ eye twitched in response.

lovelystoriesyouhavesavedhere: PASSWORD INVALID

VERYsteamy: PASSWORD INVALID

ifyoulikekinkysexmyofferstillstands: PASSWORD INVALID

perCal1frag1liST?expi: PASSWORD CORRECT

But I have database access password too, was Q’s first thought. Then...

“I'm going to kill you!”


End file.
